


Happoshu

by WeaponOfShadow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bartender AU, Bartender McCree, Businessman Hanzo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponOfShadow/pseuds/WeaponOfShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree is a young man who works in his father, Gabriel Reyes', bar for a living. He is surrounded by friends and family, life as positive as it could be. However, when a Mr Hanzo Shimada stumbles into his bar demanding a glass of 'Happoshu', he has no idea that his world will be turned upside down. There will be pain, there will be pleasure, sadness and happiness entangling him in a dance he doesn't know how to follow until eventually, an old enemy will raise its head... How will Jesse handle facing his demons, and how does the Shimada corporation fit into this picture? Is all as it seems?<br/>NSFW, bad language, chapters will fluctuate in length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happoshu

It was a late November evening, and the mid-week blues hit those in the bar like a freight train. A Thursday night, and the bar had almost been dead besides a couple of the regulars stopping by for a pint and then heading on their way. Amongst the rolling plumes of smoke which permeated the air and the scent of alcohol, only the most desperate of souls tended to linger and drink away their troubles and ailments.

A couple of clicks signified slight movement behind the bar, a young man brushing a cloth over the crystalline glasses that lined the mahogany shelves. There was a mildly disgruntled expression on that youthful face, crinkling with almost premature lines in the form of mock crow’s feet that would flit away with a smile should he grant one. Honey-glazed orbs peered around the nearly empty bar and a sigh left thick lips, boredom practically emanating from him in a thick aura that permeated his surroundings.

The air felt stuffy to the man's lungs, and his waistcoat felt tight and uncomfortable with the heat. With a need to excuse himself to the bathroom and no one to cover his shift, the young man felt rather trapped in his usually tolerable work. It was certainly the most boring shift he had had since his adopted father Gabriel Reyes had hired him part time, and he was certainly going to complain. It was true he had been in a lot of trouble recently, and no doubt this was Reyes' way of keeping him under watch; Jesse McCree couldn't help but feel controlled, and he usually didn't fare well under those circumstances.

"Stupid Reyes..." The man uttered to himself as he wiped down the stunning bar in front of him, not a single ring mark from a glass to be spotted. "Puttin' me on a week shift when I said I'd only work-"

A bell rang from the doorway, a signal of hope and a customer for the man to serve. So, brushing his heavy mop of hazel hair out of his face and flashing a warm smile that was truly false, the bartender gave the appearance of happiness. Though not as busy as usual, the bar had been open only a couple of hours and it looked like it was not to pick up with business at all really by the end of the night; it almost being considered pointless by the multiple employees who cleaned and served those who did bother, though many businessmen wouldn’t have been caught dead in such a place regardless of the calm (if miserable) atmosphere the Thursday night was yielding.

Hanzo Shimada was different to most businessmen. Embalmed in grief and locked in guilt, the heir to the Shimada Corporation had suffered a great loss and now had gained his father’s business as a result. Anger, anguish, sorrow – the Japanese man had been swept up into a whirlwind of pain that he could not be rid of as he sought to soothe his agony in his approach to the young bartender. Approaching the bar, he sat upon one of the stools and noticed those chocolate orbs watching him like a hawk, staring back with his own hazel ones.

 _"Happoshu."_ The young heir mumbled, just loud enough to be heard over the droning background noise.

"Pardon?" The bartender responded with a bushy brow being raised in confusion, "Hap-poo what?"

"Hap-poo? No, _Happoshu._ _Happ-o-shu._ It's a drink, i'll have one of them, if you can handle that."

There was a level of frustration to his tone that McCree couldn't stand, it typical of a _'better-than-you'_ attitude that didn't belong in his bar. Well, his father's bar. The soft mutter of, _"idiot,"_ on the Japanese male's lips didn't help either. This man was the type that Jesse typically avoided like the plague, but there was a troubled look to those hazel orbs that somehow excused him for the moment.

"Sorry, partner, I don't think we got any of that Happosho stuff-"

"It's _Happoshu._ If you can't provide that, what do you recommend?"

There was a pause of thought, the brunet brushing his dark hair back as he gazed at the man sat before him with a critical eye. He contemplated what to suggest for the man, before deciding something light had best be suited to him. Rum and Coke it was then, and as the brunet moved to make the drink he kept shifting his gaze back to the slightly smaller man.

"So, what brings a fella' like you 'round these parts, if ya' don't mind me askin'?" He asked, noticing him shift and shuffle in sheer discomfort at the thought of what had brought him here, like a child breaking the rules for the first time. "S'not everyday we get a guy like ya' down here, tha's all."

"That is none of your business, and I would advise you to keep out of mine if you knew what was good for you," Hanzo snapped rather rudely, glaring at the bartender who seemed to find slight amusement in his response. "What? What is with that smile?"

"Nothin' against ya', mister, jus' findin' a fine fella' like yourself havin' a bite like that's quite a rare thing. Aren't you business-folk meant to be all composed and proper?" A beat passed and the man's drink was passed to him, "at least, tha's what the boss told me."

"I'm a Shimada, a _'bite'_ as you put it is merely a demand for respect, and I _demand_ respect. Now mind your-"

"Then what're you doin' at a low-rated bar downtown then?" Jesse shot to him, watching the man's right brow twitch in sheer irritation and choosing at this point to back off a little bit. "Enjoy your drink, sir. Sorry for bein' nosy."

With that, he had begun to turn away, before it clicked.

"-business."

_**A Shimada? Here?** _


	2. A Turn Of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse learns that there are some people you just don't insult. Also, how has he ended up with extra work on his hands???

_"Did ya' say Shimada?"_

Jesse could feel a jolt of shock shoot straight through him to his very core, those caramel eyes widening in sheer alarm at the realization of who this man was. He had been able to deduce the fact that the male sat in front of him was a businessman of high esteem to say the least, but a Shimada? He didn't know whether to feel awkward, uncomfortable or angry. Turns out, it was the latter, as those thick brows knitted together in a scowl.

Now, the Shimada family were renown around the city for being the 'top dogs', the company's logo of the sapphire and emerald dragons on every billboard, poster, mode of public transport ect. They were the social elite, a class all of their own, and to have a man such as this sat right there in his father's bar it would be an honour. Though, Jesse was no fool, he had heard plenty of rumours of this family's darker side, hiring thugs, importing drugs from off-shore, gambling; hell, they had been accused of murdering someone before now, though all charges were dropped. The public knew better than to question this powerful, influential family.

"Wha's a Shimada doin' round here, ya' ain't lookin' for trouble are ya'?" Well, everyone except Jesse McCree-Reyes.

Hanzo looked as if the other man had spat in his drink and insulted his father's honour, utter disgust crossing his face at the accusation as his grip tightened around the glass in his left hand. Slowly, his face become stoic once again, and an icy gaze soon met the fire-like one of the bartender glowering at him. What did this fool know about his family, and their business? Nought. The man knew nothing, nothing but rumour that Hanzo couldn't dismiss with a wave of his hand.

"I'm looking for nothing more than a drink and time to myself," the Japanese man informed him cooly, watching the irritated twitch of Jesse's upper lip. "There is no trouble to be made here."

"Yea' well, you'd better stick to that kinda thought, mister-"

"Jesse, shouldn't you be doing something besides bothering customers?" A voice cut in, drawing the attention away from the Shimada businessman to a man clad in black. Dark almond coloured orbs glistened in the ill-lighting of the bar, scanning the two figures before approaching the bartender in question and clapping him on the back with a dry chuckle.

"Sorry, Boss," the brunet gave a huff, pushing up the sleeves of both of shirt arms and folding the two limbs over his chest with a critical looking glare. "Jus' makin' sure there wont be any trouble, ya' know?"

"And you think starting on a customer's going to not cause trouble?" The new arrival, the boss, gave a click of his tongue before approaching to tower over the young man. "Honestly, Jess', apologise to Mr-"

There was a pause, the elder man looking towards Hanzo with a somewhat apologetic gaze to Jesse until recognition glimmered in his gaze. Tension hung in the air, and Jesse appeared ever so smug at the stranger until his boss turned to him with a face full of thunder and a subtle growl rumbled in his chest.

"Mr. Reyes, I've heard a lot about you."

"You and I need to have a word, Jesse McCree-Reyes."

"Wait, what?" The bartender looked to his boss and gave a scoff of disbelief, opening his mouth to speak before being stopped.

"You heard me. Apologise and then go take a break, come back with a change in attitude."

There was an awkward staring match between the father and son duo, the tension making the air stale and the mood plumet. It took a bit of a glare from the father, but slowly Jesse lowered his gaze and turned it to Hanzo who had sat expectantly at the bar with an infuriating amount of patience.

"M'sorry, Mr. Shimada. Have a drink on th'house, an' put it on my tab." There was a little smile, an attempt to be polite before the now ashamed lad rushed out as fast as he could, leaving the elder man with the Japanese male.

"Please, have another drink." Reyes soon said as he looked to Hanzo, those dark chestnut orbs glimmering in the light and conveying a sense of friendliness. Well, perhaps not friendliness, it may be better described as professionalism. "I apologise for my boy's attitude, sometimes he doesn't have a verbal filter, you know?"

"It is quite alright, Mr. Reyes. It is not the first time someone has treated me as such, and it shan't be the last time." There was a dismissive wave of the hand, a ghost of a smile on the Japanese man's face as he exhaled heavily. "As I said to your son, I only wish for peace and quiet tonight, a little time to myself."

"Please, call me Gabriel, everyone does around here. And, don't worry about having some peace and quiet, you came on one of our down days-" The bar-owner laughed softly, noticing Hanzo's now empty glass and offering him a free refill as the delightful chiming of the bell at the door rang loud and clear. "Hi, pull up a stool-" he greeted, turning to see a familiar head of blond hair. "-Jack!"

"Hiya, Gabe-!" Came the happy reply, a young man practically bouncing up to the bar and leaning against it with a cheesy grin. "You seem rather...empty tonight?"

"It's only the mid-week, and i'm serving someone if you'll just wait for me." Gabriel gave a grin to the new arrival before turning to talk to Hanzo, but he'd noticed the other man had moved further into the room and taken a seat off on his own away from the bar.

"You were saying?" Jack raised a brow with a cheeky grin, leaning to nudge at Gabe from over the bar and having a hand caught to be pecked at sweetly. "Ooh, public display of affection, you sure you've not had a drink yourself?" He joked, giving a wink and taking a seat. "And hey, I thought you were free tonight? Where's Jess'?"

"He's outside, probably having a smoke. The kid decided to get funny with the man who's just walked over there, ya see him?" A beat passed, a nod from Jack confirming he understood, "that's one of the Shimada boys, Hanzo I think. Told Jess' to go get some air, clear that thick skull of his before he gets us in trouble."

"Wait, seriously? That's Hanzo Shimada?" Jack seemed to do a double take before giving a grin, "well, he's certainly something..isn't he?" He gave a chortle, unable to help his childishness before seeing the look Gabriel was giving him. That was a look of 'be very careful of what you say', and Jack Morrison was a man to take a warning when he needed to. "Alright, well, will you be ready to go once he gets back? We were meant to be going out tonight, a little bit of catch up, after all."

As if on cue, Jesse strolled back in with a leisurely whistle and a calm expression, noticing the blond at the bar and rolling his eyes. Ah yes, Jack Morrison, his father's long-time best friend and now boyfriend. The pair were incredibly sickly when in the flat above the bar away from the public eye, and it was enough to make Jesse gag at the mere thought. If Jack was there, that meant his father was going to leave soon, and possibly leave Jesse in charge (which was a rare privilege indeed).

"Howdy, Morrison-" The brunet greeted with a grin, adjusting his uniform a little and seeing the wave he received from the bright and bouncy man. "Ya' here ta' take m'pa out on a date?" he asked, watching the cheeks of both men ever so slightly turn to a cherry colour. "I'll take that as a yea'-"

"Yea yea, get your backside round here and stay on shift until closing. You know the drill, you lock up when you're done and head round back to get into the flat, keys are in the normal spot." Gabriel instructed, making sure Jesse was listening while Jack watched with a fond eye. As Jesse moved to his rightful place behind the bar, Gabriel moved to the front of the bar and almost instantly Jack grasped at his left arm.

"Alright, get outta here before th'pair of ya' make me sick." The young lad joked, grabbing a cloth under the bar and wiping down the surface to keep his hands busy. "Honestly, you an' your romance is makin' me gag, get out already-!" A laugh was barked out, before he gave a wave and watched his father move towards the door.

"You know the rules Jesse, lock up when you're done and all that. I'll see you tomorrow-!" With that he and Jack were gone, and Jesse was left working until the early hours of the morning. What he hadn't paid attention to, was the fact the Shimada who had stirred up so much attention and fuss had left the bar just before his father had, and without paying his tab.

* * *

 

The hours ticked on by surprisingly quickly and it was sooner rather than later that Jesse was locking up the bar. He stepped out into the cool, crisp night air, pulling the heavy oak doors in and locking up for the night with a satisfying click of the key. There was a sense of content with a nights worth of good work, and the paycheck was always a nifty little bonus of course. But, sadly, the night was no further complete as Jesse McCree-Reyes had perhaps wanted, and as he rounded the corner to head down the side alley a sight befell his eyes that he hadn't expected at all.

Lying down in the gutter was Hanzo Shimada, his head lowered and his eyes half lidded. From a distance he looked almost gone to the world, and immediately it set off alarm bells in Jesse's head. The young man rushed over, crouching down and calling his name softly.

"Mr. Shimada? Mr. Shimada?!" He placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing and shaking gently before seeing the faint rise and fall of the man's chest. Okay, so he wasn't dead. That was a good start. "Aw, hell.. Can't leave ya' out in the gutter can I?" he grumbled to himself, huffing as his thick arms tucked under the Japanese man's legs and back to raise him in a bridal fashion. "I got ya, mister."

_It looked like McCree's work-shift had yet to end, now having his hands full with a hardly coherent Hanzo Shimada. How was he going to explain this in the morning?_


	3. Wake up, Sunshine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wakes in a strange new place, with no memory of the previous night. Where was he? And who was the man that greeted him with a smile like nothing was wrong!?

The morning light crept in like a spectre, slowly filtering in through the blinds and beams of light danced across the room in a golden haze, glaring through the darkness of the room; its light shining upon the resting form of the man lying in bed. The small clock on the bedside table chimed softly, the sound persistent and grating on the ears as it signalled 9 o'clock. There was a faint thudding in the room next door, signalling movement from someone other than the man currently rousing from his heavy slumber.

Clumsily, a large hand lashed out to slap at the offending object creating such a noise, it only just being recognised as an alarm; someone else's alarm at that. With the irritating sound being cut off mid chime, the click of the door met the male's ears and he kept his eyes shut for a moment longer.

"Rise an' shine, sleepyhead." Came the words that the man didn't wish to hear, "Mr Shimada? Hap-poo?"

It clicked, and suddenly a startled Hanzo Shimada bolted upright on the bed as his eyes scanned the foreign room. Here he lay, in a stranger's bed, surrounded by unusual objects and strange scents, while a man he could barely recognise as the rude bartender from the previous night stood in the doorway with a somewhat sheepish grin on his face. A multitude of emotions clouded the Japanese man's thoughts, the most pressing being sheer panic as he looked down at himself to make sure his clothes were still there. They were, and that was a relief, the initial panic slowly ebbing away into a boiling anger that began to burn within those powerful eyes.

Silence resounded throughout the room in a deafening manner, the tension hanging in the air almost able to be cut with a knife as the bartender and businessman stared at each other and regarded them carefully.

Instead of the waistcoat and pristine white button up shirt associated with his workplace, Jesse was wearing a plaid shirt of red and white, creased and with rolled sleeves pushed to just above his elbows; clad in pale, faded blue jeans and black boots that were ever so slightly dusted with mud. Those hazel locks that had been at least brushed back at the bar were now around the man's face, messy and almost as disgraceful as the stubble which stubbornly clung to the man's jawline and chin. The man was rugged, a sort of stereotypical lumberjack that Hanzo could recall reading about as a child; a brave man fighting against fictional man-eating wolves who devour grandmothers and little girls in crimson hoods.

Similarly, Hanzo didn't really look as perhaps he were expected to on a day-to-day basis. Currently laid in bed, the Japanese man's once clean button up was stained a sickening shade of yellow and unbuttoned to about halfway, exposing the pale skin of the man's collarbone and the upper part of his chest; his lower half covered by the covers that were surprisingly clean. The combed back, burnt umber locks which had been tied back the night before were now loosely spilling down over his shoulders in an almost feminine display. Those dark eyes were staring into Jesse's own intently, that boiling temper just about ready to snap and the American realised only too late what the implications of this situation were.

"You have a total of ten seconds to tell me what I am doing here, and why I'm in a stranger's bed." Hanzo practically snarled, upper lip curling in a sign of aggression that Jesse had only seen in those kinds of drunkards who thought they could pick a fight with his Pa and win.

"Now hold on a minute," the bartender began, raising his hands up in a sign of surrender as concern shone in those almost innocent orbs. Innocent? Hanzo thought he was quite the opposite. "It ain't what it looks like-"

"Oh, isn't it? So, the fact I have awoken in a stranger's bed, in a place I do not know, with my shirt open and with no recollection of the previous evening, doesn't sound slightly suspicious to you?" Hanzo's eyes narrowed at Jesse's suddenly nervous face, the man tossing the bedsheets from his lap to hang off of the bed and rose to his feet. Ice lanced up his spine and he shivered subtly, goosebumps rising to the skin. "Why am I even here, who are you?"

There was once again a pause, silence permeating the air like the smoke plumes of the cigarettes of the previous night. Did the Japanese man not recognise him? Jesse had to admit, he didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"And what is that you called me when you walked in? Hap-poo? What on earth were you talking about?"

A look of pure diffidence spread across Jesse's face, those almond orbs widening in surprise before glinting in sheer bemusement. "Oh," he commented with a slow smile slipping onto those thin lips, "it was a bit of a joke concernin' last night, Mr Shimada. You asked for happoshu if I remember correctly, and I couldn't pronounce it properly or understand you-"

"I think I remember now." Hanzo interrupted, sighing as he rubbed his temples with delicate fingers. "Idiocy such as that isn't something that I can forget easily, it's far too irritating."

"Yea', you didn't seem to like me much yesterday either." Jesse gave a little bit of a huff, "I thought Shimada's had a bit more manners than that, especially since you were passed out in the gutter last night and I brought you up here."

"Wait, I was in the gutter?" The Japanese man's eyes widened in surprise, a frown crossing his face as he looked down at himself, at the dirt on his shirt, and slowly began to place the pieces together. He'd begun to drink at the bar that night, having already had a couple prior, proceeding to engage in conversation with the barkeep (who he remembered had been quite surprisingly rude) before the owner had shown up to clear the air. Ah, he remembered after that some blond walking in and talking with said the owner, and that's when he'd chosen to leave. Afterwards, he had gone to a couple of the other pubs along the road before getting lost; the Shimada finding it odd how he ended up right where he'd begun his drinking spree.

"Yep, for a minute I thought I'd have a dead body on my hands, ya' looked completely out of it when I found ya'," Jesse admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with almost a look of distress. "Oh, and ya' jacket's hanging up all clean, I thought you'd not want it muddy and nasty."

Surprised, Hanzo raised a thick brow to stare at Jesse for quite a lengthy moment. So the young man had helped him, the question was why. Why was this man, a complete stranger, so willing to help him? Especially considering the fact that Jesse had been so rude to him the night prior. This American...was incredibly confusing, and the Shimada wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

"Anyways, I'm sure you'll want ta' go home in clean clothes, right? If you want, ya' can take off what's dirty and I'll have 'em cleaned. You'll have to wait a couple hours before goin' home, but I think it'll be worth the wait. You can have some food and borrow some clothes, I'm sure there'll be some that'll fit around here somewhere. You're only small-" He couldn't resist laughing at the suddenly bewildered expression on Hanzo's face, "what? Somethin' on my face?"

"No... I just find it incredibly strange how someone so rude last night could be so polite and well-mannered this morning." Hanzo commented with a small frown, arms folding over his chest. "You really didn't appear to like me as the result of my family name last night, did you?"

"Not at all, but I saw you in the alleyway and how vulnerable ya' looked, and my Pa always told me to help people when they're in a tough spot. I mean, it helps when someone gives ya' a chance, yeah'?" A beat passed, the brunet looking almost saddened before a smile lit up that face once again. "So yeah, if you want I'll find you a shirt and some shorts to wear or something so I can get your clothes washed. If not, breakfast's always an option and I'll get a cab or something to pick you up to take you home afterwards, sound like an idea?"

The Shimada gave a bit of a smile and shook his head after a moment, said smile only lingering a few seconds before vanishing as quickly as it had come.

"You are an odd man, bartender." The Japanese man sighed, shaking his head a little bit before motioning for him to exit the room. "Please, leave."

Jesse gave a frown, not sure whether Hanzo was happy or not, before nodding his head politely and taking a step out. Maybe the man needed some time to realise the situation. Had he been rude? Was he strange for being hospitable? Was he not being a good enough host for the son of the Shimada corporation? He closed the door with a sigh, going to turn away before hearing scuffling and a light thump against the door.

".. Please find me some clothes, I will accept your offer, barkeep."

_"Please, call me Jesse."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth the wait! This chapter was going to be longer, but I think it's more effective to break it into two. :3 I hope you guys enjoy!


	4. One good turn deserves another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo begins to learn about Jesse McCree-Reyes and his alien ways, and Jesse gains respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was so incredibly excited for this chapter I had to go ahead and write it. I hope people enjoy-!

The sizzle of the frying pan was a welcome sound in the small flat, a pleasant whistling accompanying it as Jesse McCree-Reyes cooked up another couple of rashers of bacon. So far, he'd cooked up a couple of sausages, some beans, toast was currently on the go along with the bacon and finally, he'd set on the eggs. A full English breakfast, one to quench any hunger that was to be had after a night of getting drunk.

As the brunet moved to plate up the food his mind cast back to the guest currently changing in his bedroom. Hanzo Shimada, son of the head of the Shimada Corporation and franchise, was currently his guest of all people, and the young bartender didn't want to disappoint him for some strange, unexplainable reason. Did he want respect from the other? Was that it? Did he want to impress him? Who knew, but as the click of the door resounded from behind him, he turned with a friendly smile as if seeing an old pal for the first time in years.

"Ah, you're just in time, breakfast's nearly done."

Hanzo stood before Jesse with a bit of an uncomfortable expression, his eyes cast downward at the attire he wore in a borderline bashful manner. Instead of his formal attire he now wore a plaid shirt in a similar manner to Jesse, except it was blue and white, about three sizes too big, and kept sliding off of his shoulders as he wore it so loosely. Beneath was a white tank top, covering enough of what the plaid didn't in a modest manner that had made the Japanese man feel much less concerned about what skin had been exposed. To his legs clung a pair of large jeans, the length a bit long and a thick belt around his waist wrapped tightly to prevent them from falling (though it didn't stop it from sliding slightly down one hip to reveal the top of a pair of boxers). He looked a mess, but to Jesse, he appeared almost cute given the circumstance; right down to the way his hair was scraped back, cheeks dusted with a soft shade of pink.

"Are these the best fitting clothes you have?"

"I'm afraid so, to be honest with you." There was a look of concern on Jesse's face as he observed Hanzo's discomfort, "I haven't got anything smaller for ya'; I've gotta' say you're surprisingly small for a fella'?"

"I'm 5'8!"

"Okay, maybe just in comparison ta' me. Sorry there-"

"Idiot." Hanzo clicked his tongue and shook his head, irritation flickering over that face for a moment before the spitting of oil caught his attention. "You still have food cooking, don't you?"

"Shit!" Jesse yelped, the brunet twisting his face into one of pain for a second as scalding oil spat onto his hand. It took a second, but he swiftly grasped the handle of the pan and took it off the heat, face becoming a cherry colour as he realised he'd not only made an idiot of himself he'd also managed to burn the remaining oil in the pan. "Nah, just took out the last rasher before you came in, it was just the oil." A sigh passed the man's lips, "ya' can go and sit down in the livin' room if ya' want, I can bring the food in shortly."

There was no argument to be had as Hanzo swiftly walked, or shuffled, into the small living room area attached to the kitchen in a semi-open plan. He hadn't been able to look around the previous night, having been far too drunk to really care, but now that he could take a peek he was rather surprised to see the... simplicity, of the place Jesse called home.

It was an open plan, with the door leading into the living room presumably serving as the front door; the kitchen just to the right and in a little alcove of its own, and to the left an empty doorway which leads to a mini hall. Straight across was what appeared to be a bathroom, its door a sliding one that was peeled back to reveal even that was small. To the right of the bathroom was a closed door with a padlock on it, presumably something private behind; and to the left was Jesse's small box room, it only really a bed, closet, and desk. For a family that owned and worked in a rather well-known bar, Hanzo was incredibly surprised that they were in such a simplistic setting.

By the time he had observed his surroundings enough to his satisfaction, Jesse was walking in with two rather hot plates of food and a satisfied grin on his face. There was a little red mark, Hanzo observed, on his right hand where the oil had caught him earlier, which lead on to observing the numerous cuts and scars that littered the bartender's knuckles and fingers. Interesting...

"Foods up, I hope you're hungry." The brunet chimed happily, placing both plates opposite to each other on the small table that was in the middle of the room. "If ya' can't finish it, don't worry-"

"-It will do, thank you." The businessman cut in, offering a ghost of a smile before looking down at the food provided. Opening his mouth to speak, a gurgling sound erupted from his stomach and he was swift to shut his mouth again in embarrassment.

A chuckle was emitted from Jesse as he observed, waiting for the Shimada to begin eating before he went to eat himself. Well, he tried, because just as he took the first mouthful the sound of the front door echoed throughout the flat along with the heavy footsteps of Gabriel Reyes.

"Jess'? Ya' home, boy?" Came the voice to confirm that it was the bar owner, the inner door opening to reveal a tired but clearly satisfied face. "Ah, so ya' are-" the elder man began, freezing at the sight of Hanzo Shimada sat at his table eating breakfast. "-and ya' have company? Mr Shimada, it's a pleasure to see you again-"

"Please, there is no need to be so formal, I am in your home after all," Hanzo said immediately upon swallowing his food, rising to his feet and bowing politely. "I must thank you and your son for your hospitality from last night and this morning-"

"- There's no need, I didn't even know you were here until just a few seconds ago. It's all on Jesse here," Gabe responded with a curious glance towards his son, almond eyes glittering in the light as he shifted his gaze between both men before choosing to settle on the Shimada's attire. "I see he's provided you with some clothing of his own-"

"- His were dirty, Pa," Jesse was swift to explain, gaining another curious look from the elder as his cheeks began to heat up. "You said ta' have a different attitude last night and I did, I saw the fella' in the gutter and brought him up here."

"I must say, your son has treated me as well as any other host," Hanzo complimented, seeing shock cross both members of the Reyes' family's faces and giving a rather wheezy chuckle. "He made sure I was safe when unable to handle myself, gave me his own bed to rest in, given me clothes and even fed me. He has behaved quite well, and you should be proud."

"Yea'? Well, I'm pleased he's behaved himself, makes a nice change ya' know?" Gabriel laughed, rubbing the back of his neck before walking into the room to slap at his son's back playfully. "I'm gonna go hit the showers, once I'm out I'll be happy to drive you home if you like, I'm sure your family are worried about your location."

"Thank you, I'm sure we can arrange some form of payment for your services."

"No need, it's just being a good person, right Pa?" Jesse cut in with a smile, "Right?"

"That's right, it's always good to give people a chance when they need a helping hand." Gabe grinned, pride practically oozing from him as he clapped Jesse once more on the back and chose to take his leave to shower; Jesse almost instantly catching sight of a lovely bruise on the side of his father's throat, earning a chuckle from the young man.

"Well, while he's cleanin' up we'd better finish breakfast."

____________

About half an hour later Jesse was clearing up the plates and whistling that tune once again to himself, elbow deep in water as he cleaned up. Hanzo was emerging from his room once again, but this time dressed in his clean formal attire, no evidence of his night of drinking anywhere to be seen; Gabriel being the last to emerge from his once padlocked room while drying his hair and slipping on his favourite beanie.

"Are you ready to go, Mr Shimada?"

"Ah, yes, thank you once again for your hospitality, Mr Reyes." The Japanese man said with a soft hum, nodding in respect to the elder man and smiling ever so faintly.

"It's no problem, say goodbye Jesse-"

Jesse perked up at the words and wiped his hands on a towel, eyes almost sad as he walked over to the two men gathering by the door. A hand came up to rub at the back of his own neck, a cheeky grin on his face while a chuckle rumbled in that chest, almost fond in its tone.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye sir," he said lightly, offering his other hand to shake with another chuckle. "It's been fun, I'd say let's do this again but I don't want to find you outside the bar lookin' dead again."

A hand clasped to Jesse's with a surprising delicateness, and in that moment the brunet could observe the subtle differences in both himself and Hanzo. For example, the other's features were much more chiselled than his rounded face, his hands were daintier, less roughened by manual labour, and his frame had a feminine air about it in comparison to his slightly wider own. It was only for a moment, but for that single moment, Jesse observed Hanzo like a treasure, seeing concealed value where others would only pass over.

"Be safe, Mr Shimada."

"You too, Jesse."

And with that, Gabriel had walked out the door with Hanzo in tow, Jesse left alone in the now silent flat with a silly little smile on his face. Despite the Shimada's quiet, snappy nature, it was almost cute-

"Stop right there, Jesse-" He chastised himself, laughing quietly as he closed the door and wandered into his bedroom, the clothes he had borrowed Hanzo laid out nicely on the bed while being folded neatly. For a moment he stood there, almost in thought, before he jumped on his bed with that goofy grin and brought the blue plaid shirt to his face. It was subtle, but when he closed his eyes he could almost catch the scent of the other man, and found for a moment he couldn't pull away.

"...Stop-!" In a moment he threw the shirt away, a little bit of blood rising to his face as he tossed and turned onto his side. "Right, sleep, now."

Just like that, Jesse didn't hate the Shimadas anymore, or specifically, Hanzo Shimada, and little did he know that wasn't going to be the last time he saw the man. Though, next time, he was unaware that things were going to turn his world upside down.


	5. A mistake and foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has made a mistake, and Jack is somewhat concerned. There is only one way to have the other open up to him; but how will he handle the situation when he discovers the true troubles of Gabriel's mind? Find out in this installation of Happoshu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, BEFORE YOU READ:
> 
> Hi! This chapter is a little bit of a peek into Gabriel Reyes and his relationship with Jack Morrison. There is a hint of smut-like writing in this chapter if only for a moment, so if you do not like I shall advise you to avoid until the second line break in the chapter. :)

It was always this way when Gabriel came around.

The pair would meet at the brunet's bar for a drink and a chat, Gabe would tell a joke or two, Jack would laugh along, flirt, and offer to go some place, any place; somehow that place always ending up being the blond man's own home, usually up in the bedroom where they could unwind together and enjoy each other's company.

Jack Morrison's baby blue eyes watched carefully as his partner came into the room, body damp and towel wrapped around his waist as water dripped from his dark, earthen hair onto the floor below. In his hand, a bottle of water was raised to those thick lips to drink, both men's gazes locking and those lips pulled into a smirk that never failed to send a shiver up the younger's spine. Water, Jack had noted, had only meant one thing when Gabriel stayed over. If he chose water, in preference to alcohol, it was a subliminal message that the blond had only just really noticed for the first time.

It was a sign that said, 'I'm going to be completely sober when I devour you tonight.'

Why water? Well, beer usually affected Gabriel's moods and composure, making it difficult to be controlled during their times alone. If he wasn't drinking, it would mean he could lavish his attention on the blond; little by little, insistently, gently... until Jack melted into a puddle of goo and would cry for more.

Tonight, Jack had noticed, his partner of now a few years was acting rather different to usual. Despite the bemused smirk on his face and the almost cocky way he stood upon placing his bottle down on the bedside table, his eyes held something similar to worry, to fear in fact, and that in itself was concerning.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked, arching a brow as he moved to grasp Jack's chin between his fingers, tilting his head this way and that, "thinking about what's going to happen tonight? You're makin' a cute face there."

"It's nothing," Jack was swift to say, cheeks flushing at the other's accusation and moving to gently kiss at the corner of his lips in a bid of sheer affection. Soft hands came to wrap around the other man's neck, and with a chuckle, the blond lay back; giving no hesitation to tug at Gabriel until the man was leaning over him with that smile Jack so adored. False, it rang false, and he felt a pang of concern once again.

Gabriel Reyes was not an open man, he was reserved at the best of times and would never let on when he was troubled. If in doubt, he would isolate himself, hide away from the troubles of his mind and the people who would question him. No one would know his location, that is, no one but Jack. The blond had become Gabriel's world, the only one besides Jesse who he held in such high regards, he trusted him with everything and that included his hidden away emotions. Truly, he loved the man more than he had ever loved another; not including the familial love and care he had for Jesse. So, when moments like this arose where Gabriel was leaning over his lover, eyes filled with sadness but a smile on his face, Jack knew that the other just needed to forget whatever was troubling him at that time.

Lips descended onto the soft skin at the base of his neck, bringing the young man out of his thoughts while the bar owner enjoyed the goosebumps that rose to the surface. Suction was applied, the blond ever so slightly squirming at the sensation much to Gabriel's amusement; pulling away to flicker his tongue over a fresh pink mark that had appeared bright against pale flesh.

"Tell me, what are you thinking right now?" The brunet asked quietly, kissing up to the expanse of the man's neck to his jawline, following it around to his ear with a soft, rumbling chuckle. "Let me hear-"

"-I love you," Jack muttered in response, offering such a sweet smile that Gabe felt his cheeks begin to warm. Hands wove themselves into those chestnut locks, tugging and guiding the large man into a warm kiss. "I love you so much..."

That was all it took to have Gabriel spring to action, hands stroking, lips relentless in their assault of the blond's lips, his neck, and further and further down. He would hear the other cry for him that night, just as any other that they had spent together.

* * *

It was usually a digression when he was like this, Jack noted as he remained straddled over Gabe's hips after a good couple hours had passed. The brunet's head tilted back, eyes shut as he let himself feel the numerous sensations coaxing him to relaxation. Jack's name was whispered in almost a mantra, and the blond knew that something must have been seriously troubling his partner. Something bad had happened, something that the Latino man didn't want him or anybody else to know about. But, at that moment, Jack's worry was cast aside in favour of leaning over the large man's body, arms wrapping around the back of his neck and his head tipping into Gabriel's shoulder.

"Gabe. I love you," he repeated in a hushed voice, able to hear the man's breathing hitch, "I'm here... as I always will be. God, I love you so much-"

"You sap..." The other grumbled tiredly, those almond orbs opening to stare into those baby blues so full of worry and adoration it was almost astonishing. His hands came to softly grasp at Jack's hips, raising him from his lap and shivering at the cool air erecting the hairs all over his body before lying the blond beside him on his side. An arm was draped over his body and pulled him close, lips pressing to the man's shoulder as Gabriel exhaled slowly. "... I love you too."

Looking over Jack's shoulder at his face, Gabe felt a glimmer of pride shine through him at how contended the man looked in his arms. He felt like he was gazing at the most beautiful face in the world in perfect satisfaction, watching him slip into the darkness of slumber. There was no sound besides Jack's soft breathing and Gabriel's slightly heavier huffs, fatigue clutching at every corner of the conscious man's mind; urging him to rest, coaxing him to relax and slow his breathing until eventually, his eyes fell shut and he slipped into a restful state alongside his lover.

* * *

 

That morning had been a somewhat awkward one, Gabriel sat at the breakfast table tapping away some beat in an almost absent manner while Jack pottered about the kitchen in order to cook up some sort of food for the pair of them. Neither spoke about the previous night, which was strange to both as they had grown accustomed to at least cracking a joke about each other's responses to different situations and occurrences of the evening prior. But, there were no jokes to be had, no comments to be made, just the buzzing questions of what had spurred them to be so emotional that night.

"Gabe," Jack eventually broke the silence, not looking up from where he was currently cooking up some sausages. "Is... something the matter?" A beat passed, "I'm probably being overly concerned, but you seem troubled?"

Silence echoed for a few moments, awkward tension filling the air and making both men almost choke on whatever words they wished to say as they died in their throats. Gabriel, in particular, seemed alarmed, eyes widening for a moment before shutting as a frown curved on his lips. Those thick arms curled and crossed over his chest, the man a picture of disapproval as he waited a few moments to think of how to say what he was thinking at that moment.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me, you know that but-"

"Jack-"

"- but I worry about you, you seemed distressed last night and you know I'm always here for you and-"

"Jack, I've made a mistake."

The blond froze at the way Gabriel's voice caught in his throat, glancing over at him before taking the food off of the stove and going to sit across from him on the table. The man seemed nervous, worried, and that simply rang alarm bells in the blond's mind. Those baby blues hardened in their gaze, assuming that the situation was something to do with their relationship. Had Gabriel lied about something, did he have regrets? Had he gotten drunk, or cheated? Had Jesse put in a bad word about him, as to turn his father away from the blond? Panic began to make the man's heart pick up in its rhythm, his face paling somewhat as he dared to reach a hand towards that larger one, feeling himself tremble when he saw it be pulled back sharply. Had last night been the last night they would spend together? Their last date the previous day?

"Well... what is it, Gabe? You know, you can tell me, whatever it is."

"I... I've gotten myself into some money troubles, the bar's not in such a good state and the flat rent's becoming too much to keep in balance." Gabriel admitted, head bowed and beanie hat tipped a little bit to try and hide his expression. "Jess' don't know, but we're going under, Jack.. We'll lose the bar, the flat too if things continue the way they are. We could end up in a lot of trouble, and I didn't know what to do."

A pause followed, prolonged by the shock on Jack's face, one of almost horror as he had a feeling he knew what the other was going to continue with.

"So, ya' know the Shimada that came into the bar the other week? I drove him home, see, and he asked me if he could do me any favours-"

"Gabriel, you didn't ask-"

"I had to... I asked for a loan, to try and get the bar back on its feet. I thought it would help, but even now we're floundering with the finances and I don't think we're going to be able to pay them back by the deadline."

Jack looked immediately worried, hand over his mouth as he stared at Gabriel. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue, but the man had made a deal with a Shimada. They weren't just good businessmen in that family, they were known to have a shadowy side; many men mysteriously going missing after having taken a loan from the family in question and being reported to not have paid it back.

"I want you to promise me, if things get rough, you'll look after Jess'." Once again Gabe paused, holding a hand up to stop Jack from interrupting, "It's important to me that he's kept safe, I don't need the consequences of this effecting him if the payments don't reach them in time. Promise me, Jack, for my sake."

"... I promise you, Gabriel, that I'll keep him safe should things go wrong. But, you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me things won't go wrong?"

There was a weak smile shared between the couple before Jack pressed a kiss to Gabriel's nose, eyes saddened with concern as he moved to continue breakfast. However, Gabe's phone buzzed and he looked mildly perplexed, rising from his seat with an apologetic expression.

"I need to go and sort a few things out, the flat's having a check this afternoon and then I'm taking over Jesse's shift tonight. I'm sorry, we'll have breakfast another time."

A sigh passed Jack's lips before he gave a nod and a smile, moving to embrace Gabe one last time before the other went to take his leave.

"I love you," the blond called, smiling faintly as he saw how the brunet glanced over his shoulder.

"... Love you too, I'll speak to you later."

With that, Gabriel was gone, and an emptiness filling Jack's heart and leaving him void of any emotion for a moment. In disbelief, he slowly leant against the counter and reprocessed what information had been provided to him by Gabriel, a sense of foreboding overcoming him and leaving him shuddering.

_Little did he know, that little tingling sense of foreboding was very much real, and the threat that Jack and Gabe had recognised was steadily approaching in the form of three men and an aikuchi blade._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's longer than the others, and I wrote this at midnight so forgive me for any errors. More updates to come soon, and thank you to all who have commented/bookmarked/left kudos and viewed! Without you guys, I wouldn't have made it this far.
> 
> Also! If you guys ever want to talk to me about Happoshu or anything else, feel free to contact me on my tumblr of-ashen-wings-and-dark-dreams or dusted-writings!!! I would love to get to know some of you!
> 
> Special thanks to Reinhardt-the-Lionheart for inspiring me to keep going, love you man!  
> In addition, thank you to ConnectingSmallDots for leaving such lovely comments thus far. :) I'm glad you're enjoying this fic as much as I am writing it!
> 
> Until next time, dears!  
> Thorn.


	6. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jesse get some terrible news.

Of the many times that Jack had wished for himself to be right, this was not one of them. His head was spinning, heart racing, eyes wide and mouth oh so very dry as he placed the phone down on the oak nightstand with a heavy thump; not giving a single care as to whether it did the small electronic device any substantial damage or not. His lungs burned, a reminder that he had stopped breathing for over ten seconds as his body went to hunch over the small stand and a gasp for air tore from his lips; body quivering for the need to ease the burning of his lungs and his baby blue eyes as tears welled up and began to fall.

"I shouldn't have let him go," was the only thing the blond could bring himself to utter as a hand raised itself to cover his face, chest heaving as he had begun to sob long and hard. The blond's legs quivered violently beneath him like a newborn colt trying to stand for the first time until he crumpled to the chair he had once sat on roughly, book discarded and now crinkled in a pile on the cold, hard floor. "I shouldn't have let him go..."

His heart broken, shattered into thousands of shards as sharp as glass and as precious as a diamond, his mind hazy with the news, he numbly reached for that mobile device and raised the now cracked case up in order to access his contacts. He swiped through, barely able to see through the blur of tears and his own panic until finally, finally, he found the number he was looking for and rang it immediately with an attempt to clear his throat first.

"... Jesse, it's Jack. Where are you right now?" He managed to choke out, hearing the wannabe cowboy's breath halt on the other side of the line with how distressed he sounded and flinching with the worried noise he barely picked up on.

"I'm at Lena's playin' music, why? What's the matter? Jack?" Jesse replied with concern, the faint sound of acoustic music playing in the background doing nothing to soothe neither Jack nor Jesse at that moment in time.

"... Your father, I mean, Gabe's-"

"Jack I swear to God what's the matter? Tell me or else I'll-"

"- Gabe's in the hospital, something's happened and he's in critical condition. Meet me at the bar in ten minutes, do you understand? I'm going to pick you up and we'll go to him together." Jack let out in one big breath, voice cutting out towards the end as he gagged on another sob of distress. "Please, Jesse, don't be late, he needs you."

"Wait, Jack-?!"

The line went dead, and a sense of dread filled Jesse McCree-Reyes more than he'd like to ever admit out loud.

* * *

 

The first sign of trouble had been the snapped oak of the double doors as the brunet ran to the meeting point. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, heart pounding in his chest as questions raced through his mind. What had happened here? What could have happened to have caused such a destructive act on his family's bar? And his father... His thoughts turned to Gabriel and he had to hold back the sob that went to escape from his throat. Everything descended on him at once, not even the flashing lights of the police deterring him from descending into a pit of distress; the state of the bar, Gabe's physical condition as he remained in the hospital alone (for now), and the endless possibilities of what could have happened here, what it meant for him and his family now.

A broad paw of a hand rather gently came to grasp on his quivering shoulders, interrupting the dark mist of thoughts and grounding him somewhat as Jesse cast a watery glance over his shoulder his honey-glazed eyes settled on the sheer mountainous figure of a man behind him accompanied by a smaller, thinner woman. Clad in uniforms of navy blue, a look of sympathy and sorrow in his eyes, was Reinhardt Wilhelm and was mirrored on the woman's face. He, as well as his partner Ana Amari, were old friends of his father and Jack and also two members of the local police force and had been somewhat of adopted grandparents to the bartender from the moment they first met.

"Reinhardt, Ana-" Jesse gasped, turning to face them and being pulled into an embrace full of warmth and compassion. For a second the brunet couldn't breathe, overwhelmed, before he pulled back his head to see tear filled eyes looking down at him. "What... What happened here?" he asked, voice weaker than he would have liked it to be. "Please, tell me what happened-"

"Jesse, are you alright?" Ana was the first to speak, cupping his cheeks and checking him over immediately with an almost maternal level of concern filling her face. "Are you hurt? Where have you been today? Has anyone contacted you? Do you know about Gabriel?"

"Ana," Reinhardt interrupted with a hand resting on her shoulder, a softened face of worry crossing his face as he raised a brow to signal her to calm down. She seemed to understand as her lips came together, exhaling heavily through her nose to bring herself back to a state of calmness and clarity.

"S'alright... I'm fine, I was with a friend today when Jack gave me a call to tell me Pa's in the hospital an' ta' meet him here. I'll ask again, please, what happened here?"

"Jesse," the large bear of a man rumbled, shooting a glance towards the split wood of the front doors with a grimace. "The bar looks as though it underwent some kind of raid, it's unrecognisable... I am sorry, but it has been destroyed."

"It can't be!" Jesse said immediately, shoving back from the pair of them in alarm as he looked towards the door. Panic flashed in his face, blood running cold as he looked back to the two of them with his upper lip curling into a silent snarl. "Don't fuck with me here, the bar can't be wrecked! T'was built like a brick shit-house, not nothin' could get in there an' wreck it!"

With a growl and a steely determination to prove the two seniors wrong, the bartender ran towards the split doors despite the cries for him to come back, forcing the doors apart and practically falling into the bar onto the glass-covered floor. He braced himself on his hands and yelped as shards went straight into each palm, fingers being cut though the sting was absolutely nothing in comparison to seeing the state of his surroundings.

The aforementioned glass was scattered across the floor, tables and stools with no spot of empty space to be found. Chairs were upturned, tables were broken and even the bar was cracked in a few places. The obvious signs of a struggle and the spatter of blood covering the bar, floor and walls made the young man feel as though he were going to vomit. He knew whose blood was all over the place, he knew and could almost see the struggle take place before his eyes. Whoever did this entering the bar and picking a fight, his Pa grabbing the gun and doing the usual threat to try and get the rowdy people to calm down; an empty threat if anyone really knew how Gabe and his son worked. But, these people wouldn't have backed down, the bar would have been cleared and then... the fight would break out.

Staring emptily into the room, images of his Pa being smacked around and injured unable to leave his mind, Jesse was frozen as his own blood joined the already congealing clumps that he could only see as his father's. Tears were hot as they ran down his cheeks as Reinhardt's words echoed. He was right, the bar was unrecognisable... It had been destroyed.

"Jesse!" A new voice broke through his thoughts, the clinks of glass being moved following as familiar hands clasped at his shoulders and pulled him from the floor and into a thin pair of arms. "Jess', c'mon answer me!"

The brunet looked up at the figure, recognising the blond hair and those baby blues as Jack, it only taking a moment for him to throw his arms around the man's neck without a care for the blood that spread onto the man's white shirt.

"I've got you," Jack's voice came in a whisper, hold tightening as he was ever so slowly pulled from the wreckage that was his family's bar, "I'm here... you're going to be alright, I won't let anything else happen."

"S'gone, Jack! S'gone-" Jesse sobbed to him, keeping his face hidden in the man's neck while he cried like a young boy. Jack had to admit, he'd only ever seen the brunet so distressed once before and that was the first time they had met... where Jack had decided he never wanted to see the boy so upset again.

"I know, Jess'," the blond mumbled to him, cradling the back of his head as a blanket was wrapped around the cowboy's shoulders. "But right now your Pa's in the hospital and he needs you. You've got to be strong right now, Jesse, you're a Reyes remember? You're strong, just right now you've got to show that you can be." He pulled back to look at the crying young man with a worried face, his own pale cheeks reddened and stained with the tears that had long dried. There was a steely cold in his usually warm and bubbly gaze, one that Jesse had never seen before. "Come on, Ana and Reinhardt said they'd drive us there... We'll get your hands tended to when we're there, yea'?"

A nod was given as almond eyes full of fear met those cold icy ones, the now ex-bartender wiping his nose with his sleeve before seeming to calm down his trembles.

"Y-Yea', let's go..."

* * *

 

The drive there had been silent, nothing but the soft clicks of the indicator guiding the car into the hospital car park resounding throughout the car and the occasional sniffle from Jesse. When they stopped, only Jesse and Jack got out of the car and both thanked Ana and Reinhardt quietly.

"Send him our love, Jack," Ana said softly, her hand currently holding onto Reinhardt's in a gesture of comfort as the white-haired man stared ahead with an almost haunted look on his face. "Please, keep us posted."

"We will, Ana, now go and take a break... You two deserve it. Thank you for being here." Jack said softly, Jesse giving an impatient look towards the hospital doors before they both stepped back and watched Reinhardt drive off.

"He looked real spooked, Jack..."

"He's seen things like this before, Jesse... And this time, it's his friend in the hospital." The blond shook his head, now practically jogging into the building with Jesse at his heel.

* * *

It had taken a moment to adjust to the scent of disinfectant and the bright lights in comparison to the bloody state of the bar, Jesse noted as they were guided towards one of the intensive care wards. There were no words to be said, even the nurse silent as she opened the door and allowed them inside.

Gabriel Reyes was laid out on the bed before them, clad in a bloodied shirt which had been ripped in numerous places as had his black slacks. His legs appeared to be in braces, suggesting breaks to Jack's eye as he scanned the figure of his partner. When those baby blues settled on Gabe's face he felt the tears begin to rise again, his nose bloody and his eyes swelled up and blackened. His jaw looked very bruised as did his neck, overall a bloody mess that Jesse had to fight to look away from. Wires were protruding from his arms, and a gas mask was covering his split lips.

A shift of movement signalled awareness, there being a groan from the bed and an incoherent mumble that confirmed Gabe's barely conscious state and both men practically ran to him.

"Pa!"

"Gabe-!"

The old bar manager turned his head a fraction, barely able to see from the swollen state of his eyes but just about able to make out the blurry figures of the two most important people in his life. His son, and his lover. He took deep breaths, steeling himself to try and move more but was instantly scolded by the matron overseeing the visit.

"Took... Took ya' fuckers long enough..." He spat out behind the mask, coughing and grimacing at the pain erupting from every inch of his body. "Was startin'... to think ya' weren't comin'..."

"Of course we were, love..." Jack murmured, a hand coming to rest on the brunet's scarred cheek and stroke soothingly while Jesse clasped at his father's right hand with his bandaged own as though he would fade the moment he let go. "We wouldn't leave you, you know that..."

"Pa, ya' gonna be okay, ya' got that?" Jesse said quietly, almost unable to be heard above the sound of the numerous machines working in the room to ensure Gabriel's stable condition remained that way. "Ya' gotta be... or else I'm gonna kick your ass."

There was a wheeze, supposedly a bit of laughter given the faint smile behind the oxygen mask, before Gabriel tried to squeeze his son's hands. "Heh... You an' what army?" he muttered, groaning as another full body flush of white hot agony coursed through him.

"I'll help him with it," Jack mumbled before sighing as he saw the pain in Gabriel's eyes, knowing that the man was trying to be strong for them both and hating the fact his stubborn pride wouldn't let him be so weak even now. "You're going to have to rest though for you to even begin recovering... promise me you won't cause the nurses trouble?"

"The only nurse I won't cause trouble for would be-" Gabe began before he got given a look of 'be very careful' from Jack, smiling cheekily before slumping back on his bed with a groan.

"I'm sorry to cut you short, gentlemen," the matron said with an authoritative tone, interrupting the brief conversation. "He is still very weak, and has to rest now in case he takes a turn... forgive me, but you will have to come back tomorrow."

"But-" Jesse began before a hand was raised to silence him.

"I'm sorry, young man. He is just too weak, come back tomorrow."

"Wait-" Gabe managed to get out, "lemme jus'...say one more thing-" he pleaded to the matron, who looked at him warily and gave a nod. "..Jess', ya'... ya' can't go back to the flat, kid... You're gonna have ta' stay with Jack for a while, 'till things blow over."

"But Pa-"

"Don't argue with me, ya' brat." Gabe managed to spit out in distress, grimacing as the pain became ever so evident on his face with the struggle. "Please, Jess'...Jus' do this for me, stay with Jack."

Jesse stared in disbelief for a moment, not able to figure out why on earth he wouldn't be able to stay in the flat until he looked at Jack and noticed he was exceptionally pale. The bartender wasn't the only one upset right now, this was Gabriel's way of asking him to watch Jack while he couldn't look after him.

"...Sure Pa, s'long as Jack doesn't mind." He managed to get out, choking a little bit as the blond granted a silent nod of confirmation.

"Good boy... now get outta here, or else I'll be stuck lookin' at your sad faces an' that's not a pleasant sight." Gabe grumbled as he settled in his bed, the matron beginning to urge them to move towards the door. "Be good..."

"Pa... we'll be back tomorrow, ya' hear me?!"

"I'll be countin' on it."

* * *

 

With that, Jack and Jesse left the hospital and moved towards the exit with faces of emptiness. They both felt hollow, entering the night air and feeling it hit them like a wall. Gabriel was in a worse condition than they had thought, but he was able to joke... that was a good sign at least, it being the only thing that could comfort them at that time.

As Jesse followed Jack down the street his fists clenched in almost unparalleled anger, lips curling into an unseen frown as his eyes began to burn.

He would find out who did this to his father if it were the last thing he would do. He'd find them, and make them wish they had never been born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken a little while to come out! As compensation, this chapter is a bit longer than the rest. Hopefully, updates will become a little sooner again should school become a little easier to balance. :) 
> 
> Edit: So I'm thinking of having some angst concerning Reinhardt at some point which would link into the story at some point, would anyone be opposed to that? Comments concerning this would be appreciated, or message me on tumblr at Dusted-Writings or Of-Ashen-Wings-And-Dark-Dreams. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!


	7. Love, Hate, and Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo must make a decision on his own about the steps he has taken to uphold his family name, and Jesse is thrown into trouble.

_"It's done?"_

_"Yes, Mr Reyes has received our little... message. If payments do not continue upon his recovery, there will be punishment much worse than the beating he had received."_

_There was a pause, the man on the phone sighing heavily and allowing smoke to curl in plumes around him; the rush of nicotine sweetening the bitterness of his tongue and giving a sensation of satisfaction that he couldn't deny he was starting to crave._

_"Good, though only time will tell if we can ensure his... obedience, from now on."_

_"Don't worry, I think we can have him promise his obedience and keep him on a leash for the sake of his brat, don't you?"_

_"Let us hope it does not come to that, the boy has more of a life ahead of him than his father at any rate; he has survived chance encounters with your little group before, has he not? Could it be you have a personal vendetta against the boy?"_

_Tension had suddenly begun to hang in the air, thick enough to be sliced through with a knife as the man stared down his monitor screen at his partner's face. Thin lips curling into a frown, he raised a hand to signal that he did not wish for a response beyond a curt nod of confirmation._

_"This meeting is over, デッドロック."_

_"Yes, Mr Shimada. T'was a pleasure doin' business with ya', 'till next time."_

_The line went dead with a click and Hanzo sat back in his seat with a heavy sigh, eyes slowly closing while a hand raised to rub soothing circles into his temples to relieve_ the headache _threatening to brew._

_"Mr Shimada, you have three more meetings to attend today. Please, if we are to ensure you are on time we must leave now."_

_"Cancel them."_

_"But... Mr Shima-"_

_"I mean it, cancel my meetings and clear my schedule. I have somewhere I need to be."_

* * *

The chilly autumn breeze tickled Hanzo's neck as he knelt before the earthy mounds of those two graves. His head was bowed in respect, hair tied up to expose his face as to prevent himself from hiding from this reality that had hit him like a freight train.

Before him lay the two graves of his father and his brother, the two most influential men in his life. In his opinion, it had been the loss of his brother that had been the final straw for his father, and the bitterness it left in his heart was sickening in his opinion. His upper lip curled into a scowl of distaste, the anger that had consumed him since his family's joint funeral had yet to dissipate. He was completely entrapped in his misery, and thanks to the events of the last few months he would never be able to escape.

"I hate you," the Japanese man spat out under his breath, pearled teeth grit together in his rage. "I hate you both, father and Genji." The serious tone of his voice cracked under the weight of his emotional strain, hot tears stinging nastily in soft hazel orbs to the point they had to close. Those tears burned as they slowly trickled down his cheeks, as agonising as daggers to his already wounded pride. "I hate what you have made me become, all for nothing but a name. What was there to gain, hmm? For you are now buried 6ft under, and I am burdened with each and every one of your secret guilts and regrets."

The two men standing guard over Hanzo watched in surprise and almost shame as the now owner of the entire Shimada franchise crumbled before their judgemental gaze, the young man gripping his neat locks and tugging in frustration. What was there to be said to him? In their eyes, the man had just obtained the world in wealth and power yet he appeared to despise the thought of using any of it. A strange man indeed.

"I've had to hurt people to hold the Shimada name, no son should ever have to do that to keep their family name out of the gutter. I've had to order things I shouldn't have to, but because of you, I have to strike fear into those who would otherwise look down on me as nothing more than a child in comparison to them." Hanzo spat, fists clenched as he glared at the grave to his left in particular where the body of his father lay. The breeze did nothing to cool his temper as he clenched his fists even tighter than before, only then turning to look at the grave on his right to still his shaking body.

The right grave held the body of his brother Genji, the younger of the two brothers who had been taken from the world all too soon. Guilt built up in Hanzo's chest at the sight, an unforgivable amount of guilt in fact, and his head bowed as those tears became mournful as perhaps they should have been in the beginning.

"Genji, Genji my dear brother... I never did get to tell you just how proud I was of you, did I?" He spoke once more, voice much more quiet with the sadness that had formed in the midst of his rage. "I never got to tell you how glad I was to have you by my side, how grateful I was to have your support when I truly needed it most... Now I have lost my chance."

Silence greeted the young heir and he took deep breaths to still his now breaking heart, those tears remaining hot on his burning face as his temper simmered and finally began to cool off.

"I can't even tell you truly how much I miss you, Genji." A soft sniffle was given, the brunet looking almost lost as he stared at the flowers he had placed on his brother's grave prior to his breakdown. "I miss you, brother, more than you could ever know... I need you here, right now. It's a lonely world, and I find myself unable to face it without someone beside me."

Amongst the numerous thoughts that had crowded his mind, disrupting it and making it noisy with all of the worries and fears he had of failing those who had always expected so much of him, a face appeared. A face with bright almond eyes, a cheeky grin, crazy hazel hair sweeping about the place at a length that could have easily been put up in some kind of ponytail to keep it out of the way, a cowboy hat atop that face... Jesse? Jesse McCree-Reyes? The bartender he'd met only twice in his life, the man who had offered him a warm bed, clothes to wear and some hot food as he required it. Shock shot through Hanzo as he thought about the brunet, frowning as he kept his head bowed in silence.

Jesse had been kind to him besides the initial rudeness (that Hanzo could understand given his own anger towards his family), perhaps even being able to be considered a friend given the circumstance. He had put any prejudice aside to assist him when he had needed it most and was in a pit he was struggling still to get out of, a kind of darkness that had consumed him with his mourning. The brunet had helped him through it all, and despite everything he knew that he owed that man a great deal.

"... Akihiko," Hanzo said stiffly as he rose to his feet, offering a soft smile to the grave of his brother once again before casting his glance to a small lad standing behind those who had been guarding him. "I want you to find the details of a Jesse McCree-Reyes, and I want you to get him back to the main building by this evening. I want to have a little word with him, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mr Shimada." The young man, Akihiko, gave a respectful bow before swiftly going to take an exit. Hanzo trusted that the young man would find this McCree, and he was going to do his best not to disappoint.

"Gentlemen, we are heading home," Hanzo said to the two guards who stood stiffly before him, wiping his eyes a couple times before composing himself and standing as prideful as he ever did. "I have some business to attend to. Should Akihiko need assistance with bringing McCree-Reyes home and should you be called I expect you to assist him, no excuses. Jesse is to come to the Shimada house tonight, I will not accept failure."

"Yes, Mr Shimada." The guards said in response, bowing as Hanzo brushed past them to get back to the car and exchanging a look between themselves before following him.

Hanzo opened the car door and took a seat, sighing and crossing a leg over the other in thought. The current drama surrounding the Reyes family was a bit concerning, and the Shimada knew that if Jesse learned of the truth as he soon would whatever friendship the pair had would be thrown to the wayside forevermore. He needed to do what was right by his company, but his mind was working on a way of tackling the troubles that were soon going to come his way.

* * *

 

Jesse had broken the one rule Jack had set in place when he had allowed the brunet into his home. It wasn't debatable, it was fact, and as the wannabe cowboy practically ran off like a foolish teenager he could feel the nerves of being disobedient already eat at him. So used to behaving and sticking to the rules, Jesse mused to himself that he had lost his touch as he jumped the back fences and trotted along to go to the one place he felt safe, that he felt was home.

Here he was, back at the bar that had been fenced off from those who would dare to go and investigate should they have the chance. The oak doors that once stood tall were split, and it was only just possible to look on inside at the damage. Well, at least the glass had been swept away.

"Excuse me, Mr McCree-Reyes?" A voice suddenly cut through the silence, "I'm going to need you to come with me."

"My Pa told me ta' never go with strangers, can I help ya' standin' here?" Jesse asked with a little smirk, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to face the figure who had spoken.

"I'm afraid not, my boss requires your presence and he will not take no for an answer." The voice belonged to Akihiko, the young man seeming rather nervous as he stood there awkwardly and shifted from one for to the other. "Please just come with me."

"As I said, no can do, partner."

"Then let us help you with that. Lights out, cowboy."

The last thing Jesse McCree-Reyes heard was a new voice, one ever so slightly familiar but not one he could place instantly before something covered his eyes and his head was struck sharply. A groan passed his lips as pain shot through him before everything went black, startled whining able to be heard before that was it.

_What had Jesse got himself into now?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long and hasn't stuck to the quality that you all deserve, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. Future chapters will be quicker, and of a much better quality I promise!


	8. The Past Has Its Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse have a bit of a talk, though what is truth and what is lies?

The sounds of shouting had been a bad sign from the beginning.

Hanzo Shimada took slow, measured steps towards the room at the end of the corridor, giving a nod of respect to the two men who stood guard over the locked room. A golden key pressed against his palm as his grip tightened, for a second the cool metal making him shiver, the ever so slight bite of nerves stopping him before the bleached white door so he could listen to those angered words being bellowed from behind its solid oak barrier.

"Ya' fuckin' pricks! Lemme out or I'll-"

The click of the key in the lock of the door silenced those angry words, the oak swinging back on its hinges and revealing to the Japanese man's cool gaze a very fiery and angered Jesse McCree-Reyes. The American man's chest was heaving with his heavy breaths, each pant of exertion coming out in anger and Hanzo would have felt rather endangered should he have been alone. Those almond orbs burned into the Shimada's very being, scorching his very soul as he walked into the room and was followed by the two men who'd stood as guards before.

"You will what?" He dared to question, arching a thin brow in curiosity as the cowboy quite literally trembled with his rage to the point he couldn't move from the spot he had been sat in. "Now, were those bonds truly necessary?" This he had directed to the two men standing behind him, glancing at them with a deep frown.

Jesse McCree-Reyes had been dumped in the room rather unceremoniously from the looks of him as Hanzo gazed upon him. His arms were tied tightly behind his back, wrists bound together and his thighs, calves and ankles were in a similar situation. It was a wonder he had managed to stay upright in such a situation, his head raised with a kind of pride Hanzo had to admit was admirable given the current circumstance. Whether foolish or something to be awed by, Jesse had remained cautious and had refused to panic under the current situation. However, he was angry, very very angry, and the Japanese businessman had honestly not had a clue at how much rage the other would let out if given the chance.

"It was a precaution, he could have caused much more trouble if he had woken half way through transport-"

"What the hell is this game you're playin', Shimada?" Jesse interrupted with an icy edge to his tone, "seriously, what the fuck are you doin'?! Your little buddies knocked me out! This is kidnappin'!"

"This is business, Mr McCree-Reyes," Hanzo informed him, "we simply needed to talk, and I hadn't the patience to wait."

"So ya' kidnapped me!?" Jesse barked, squirming in his bonds and baring his teeth in such a manner Hanzo could compare it to an animal that had been cornered. In a way, he supposed, the bartender was just that. "What the fuck Hanzo? Did ya' say for a talk!?" His voice was rising with every question, eyes glinting with dangerous intent as he squirmed and attempted to get to his feet; however, in vain he fell to his side and couldn't get up.

With the sight of Jesse falling to his side Hanzo was convinced for the moment he was safe, nodding to the two men behind him and simply giving a dismissive wave. The moment he gained a beginning of a question concerning his actions he narrowed his eyes dangerously, moments later being abandoned in the room with Jesse. A sigh was the only sound to follow the other's outburst, strong, certain steps being taken before the squirming body before the Japanese man dropped to his knees before the other.

"Yes, Jesse, for a talk. I know how that sounds, and I am aware of how extreme these actions were but I needed to discuss with you something highly important to both yourself and me."

"What the hell could be so important-?!"

"Your father?" Hanzo answered, watching the brunet's face become one of confusion and then frustration as he fell stubbornly silent. "Your father went into the hospital, didn't he?" He asked, earning a nod of response before sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Good, I am glad to hear..."

"Do ya' know something?"

Jesse's sudden question startled Hanzo to a particular degree, the businessman staring at the bound man for a long moment that pretty much confirmed the other's suspicions.

"Whaddya know, Hanzo? I swear if ya' know who's done it-"

"Jesse-"

"I'll kick their fuckin' ass, the sons'a bitches won't get away with this-"

"Jesse-"

"Well!? Tell me!"

"If you'd shut up for a minute I'd explain." Hanzo snapped, watching the other open his mouth to speak before sighing and shaking his head. "If I have to gag you I won't hesitate, I hope you realise that. This isn't some kind of game, this isn't a friendly meet up, I'm telling you this so that you can stay safe and prevent your father from being endangered."

The look he had obtained from the cowboy was one of death in itself, but Hanzo knew he had to be careful here. His intention upon bringing the other man here had been to tell him of what had happened to his father, explain himself so that he could try and clear the air and perhaps in the best case scenario save his what could be a friendship. But, with the way he had gone about this, Hanzo realised he'd just aggravated the situation and was now in a precarious position. Could he really be honest? Could he really just be that open?

Hanzo Shimada was a terrible man, he was aware of that from the beginning and his following actions merely confirmed his own thoughts concerning himself.

"Before I tell you what happened to your father, I want to discuss something about yourself. Specifically, your childhood. Tell me about it."

"There ain't nothin' to say," Jesse grouchily responded, eyes shifting their gaze to the cool marble floor beneath him and shivering at its temperature. "T'were pretty normal, nothin' special-"

"If we're going to discuss this like adults I want you to not lie to my face, Jesse." Came the sharp reply, "If you lie to me I will refuse to tell you anything that I know, and you will be stuck without my help."

"If we're talkin' like adults, how 'bout lettin' me out of these freakin' binds already? I ain't gonna lash out, I ain't some kind of attack dog."

"That's not what I've heard," Hanzo mumbled in response, shifting the onyx kimono robe he wore to draw a small blade from a strap around his leg. Should Jesse have not been angry and so blinkered over his father's situation, he might have compared the action to one of those movies he used to watch as a teenager; a seductive figure suddenly ever so deadly, drawing a weapon from an unlikely place... since when was Hanzo seductive in the slightest?

"Rather," the Japanese man continued as he drew the blade slowly up the gap between Jesse's legs from behind to slice through the bonds holding the American so firmly still, "I heard you were quite the little fighter in your younger years. Tell me, does the name Deadlock mean anything to you?"

The tension of Jesse's whole body confirmed Hanzo's suspicions, the bartender shifting in discomfort and stretching his legs as best as he could while Hanzo kept the blade pressed to the inner thigh of his right leg for a couple beats. With the further drawing up of that deadly weapon towards his bound arms, Jesse made a huffing sound and blew some of those hazel locks from his face.

".... It might." He answered quietly, waiting patiently for his arms to be freed yet no liberation came. There was simply the light tapping of the flat of the blade against his bicep, the Japanese man clearly trying to goad him into talking further. "... It was a gang in my local area, after bein' kicked out from my original home I ran into some of their cronies and got into too many scrapes to count... surely enough, I got my ass handed to me every time."

"That sounds likely," Hanzo almost teased, slowly teasing the blade against the bonds holding Jesse's arms and feeling them twitch with irritation at the comment. "Go on... I'm listening."

"Eventually I got my ass dragged back to their little den and met with one of their leaders; apparently I'd been causin' too much of a distraction for them and they wanted to take care of me if that makes sense. I ain't got a clue what I did, or what I said, but for some reason, they didn't kill me when they got the chance. Maybe it was the fact at the time I didn't have anything worth stickin' round for, I couldn't have cared less if they'd fired a round right between m'eyes or if they'd beaten me 'till I couldn't recover. I'd lost m'family, I'd lost m'friends, I'd lost everythin' the moment I got kicked out."

"Why were you kicked out, might I ask?"

"Nah, that ain't important... Ya' asked to know about Deadlock, that's a whole other kettle o'fish." Jesse shook his head, huffing in slight irritation and jiggling his wrists against the edge of the blade in impatience. "Anyways, instead'a killing me they decided to try and recruit me. At first, I didn't see a point, they were just a bunch'a lowlives who hadn't got anything better to do, right? Well, after a couple days of thinking just that I realised I was exactly the same. A low life with nothing better to do."

"So you became a criminal? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Hanzo once again arched a brow, frowning as he slowly dragged that blade back and forth over the final binding of Jesse's wrists. "I'm not one to judge I'm sure," he added, truly one who wasn't and knew he shouldn't, "but becoming a criminal because you had nothing better to do?"

"To be fair, they did offer me everything I didn't have at that point." Jesse informed him quickly, looking over his shoulder through the curtain of hazel to glare slightly at Hanzo's judgemental tone, "they offered me a place ta' sleep at night, they offered me food an' drink, an' they offered me friendship should I show loyalty ta' the group. True enough, I stayed with them from the point I was thirteen until I was about nineteen, that's six years of dedication to a criminal cause."

"You never got caught by the authorities?"

"Oh, yea', plenty of times... In fact, that's how I met Gabriel Reyes-"

"Your father?"

"Tha's right. He was a cop, a few years ago now, only retired because he got into a bad situation and got himself injured badly. He was the officer to keep catchin' me doin' stupid shit like vandalism, robbery, arsenal-" Jesse listed these crimes as if they were nothing to him anymore, it enough to almost make Hanzo feel a pang of sympathy for the other man. He'd been through a fair shitstorm, as he was sure his American employees would put it, and it was saddening.

"S'not all bad, though, ya' see. I got into a really bad fight one day, defendin' Deadlock territory. It was a right punch-up, I hadn't been so fucked up physically before... The cops were called by a bystander and they all scattered but me, a dumb kid abandoned to either bleed out or get caught by the cops once again; at the time, I think I'd have wanted the former. A long story short, Gabriel was the one to find me when the cops showed up... He got me to the hospital ER and got me treated, I'd long blacked out on the way over and woke up a couple days later to see this random-ass cop who'd been chasing my ass for years with bags under his eyes from where he'd been stayin' up to make sure I'd pull through. I thought he was a creep at the time, a guy who had nothin' better to do... but turns out he'd been actually worried about me, visitin' every day and when I did wake up he looked ready to damn cry." There was a small bark of laughter from Jesse as his binds were cut, the American sitting up and rubbing at the chapped skin as his eyes glinted with something akin to bitter-sweetness. "When I asked him what the fuck his deal was, he simply called me a damn brat and said that I was wasting my life. I got so pissed, but he didn't give up on me. Nah, Reyes's too stubborn for that, he kept on at me until telling me he'd already contacted my parents and since they didn't give a flying fuck he'd gotten them to give up parental rights to me."

Hanzo listened intently, rather surprised as the other kept talking after being freed. He merely shifted, sliding the blade back into its place against his leg, the slight flash of pale skin drawing Jesse's attention before the cowboy settled back against the wall and drew his gaze to the ceiling. Despite everything, the man Hanzo had met at the bar that night hadn't given any impression of such a lifestyle and rough background. It took a lot of guts, and Hanzo almost wished he had such courage to do exactly that concerning himself.

"Of course, he didn't tell me until I was discharged 'bout a week later he'd already gone through the law to get custody of me, to 'keep me outta trouble'. Nope, the fucker kept quiet about it until it was too late and I couldn't escape-" Jesse laughed, running a hand through his hair and sighing almost in a nostalgic way despite it all. "He was crafty, worse than anyone at Deadlock in the funniest way; not that it didn't pay off, though, in the following months he started whippin' me back into shape and getting me to work at the bar. I left Deadlock the moment I got outta hospital, though my leaving wasn't official or anythin'... I think they got the message when I didn't show up again. They must think I died or somethin'-"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Hanzo finally spoke, his face suddenly a deadly serious as he stared at Jesse. "In fact, I think I know better than anyone that they certainly haven't forgotten you."

"How-?"

"Well, my company handles many different clients. Last year, the Deadlock gang got in contact over some... materials they required, and I have been in contact with them. That is how I heard of you and your father before I'd even met you." There was a pause, "that doesn't mean to say I knew you or Gabriel at first glance, I had no idea until I'd been officially introduced to you both after I woke at yours from being drunk the night I met you." He explained, trying to alleviate the blame from himself as he bit and chewed his bottom lip. "I'm telling you this as a friend, you need to be careful, Jesse. The Deadlock gang target many businesses in the city, your father's was no accident... They're after you, there's no avoiding that."

The situation didn't make sense, not in Jesse's mind, his face paling substantially as he let it all sink in. Was his past finally catching up to him? Truly?

"I can't keep dragging you here to give you information such as this, Jesse, but as your friend, I want to help you." Hanzo continued, watching how the other gained a distant look. "I know your father was having money troubles, I know you're looking for a new job, so I'm going to give you this proposal before I have to attend a meeting... I propose you come and work for me."

That appeared to cause Jesse to snap from his frozen state, surprise flashing in his gaze as he looked at Hanzo with a crease in his brow.

"Work...for you?"

"Well, it would allow me to provide you with the information you desire, it would also allow me to keep you out of harm's way as much as my influence would allow." The Japanese man gave the faintest flash of a smile, "call this... repayment for when you helped me if you really wish to put this down to anything. You will be paid as a usual employee, and I will assist in the restoration of your father's bar if you accept. I just ask of you to work for me."

"... Are you giving me the chance to get payback?" Jesse asked with a growl to his tone, "If they're the ones to hurt my Pa... I ain't gonna let them go without paying for what they did. Those fuckers'll pay, so tell me, will ya' let me get them back?"

Silence filled the room and Hanzo could only stare as Jesse got himself more worked up. The burn of determination filled his eyes and his face flushed with the heightened emotional state he found himself in, the desire for revenge was strong.

"I wouldn't stand in your way," Hanzo simply said, voice a little softer as he rose to his feet. "Do not answer me straight away, I just ask that you take my card and call me with your acceptance or decline of my offer once you have calmed down... You are allowed to go home now, ask one of the gentlemen standing outside the room for directions out. I must leave now, but when you get the chance do contact me." Was this worry for the other's wellbeing? "I'd like to know how things are." With that, Hanzo turned and walked to the door, his hidden face now churning with an expression soured with the guilt he couldn't allow the other to see.

"Hanzo."

The Japanese man paused, expression turning stoic as he glanced over his shoulder ever so slightly.

"Thanks."

There was a nod given in response before Hanzo opened the door and walked out, explaining to the men standing to guard the other was allowed to leave. As he walked down the corridor to where his assistant stood waiting, his eyes were cast down to the floor as the guilt began to throb in his chest. His mind cast back to his father's grave, bitterness tainting his mind as he thought to himself. The previous CEO of the Shimada Corporation had been a liar, selfish, and ignorant of the emotions of others...

Hanzo was following his father's footsteps much closer than he'd ever wished, and it left a sick taste in his mouth.

* * *

Jesse stood outside the Shimada building ten minutes after the conversation with Hanzo, feeling the breeze whip through his hair before sighing through his nose and walking down the street. He tipped his hat down over his eyes, having recovered it from one of the men who'd been guarding him (having learned his name was Takano in the meantime), before deciding to head back to Jack's for the evening. The blond was probably worried about him sneaking out, and considering his phone's battery had died in the meantime he was aware of the scolding he'd get.

None of that mattered because Jesse now knew who his enemy was. He knew what he was facing, and he was ready to face his demons at long last for they had gone too far. To hurt him was one thing, but to hurt his father was another, so Deadlock had better watch out for Jesse McCree-Reyes, for he was going to live up to his name of many years prior.. Deadeye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is so delayed!!! I have been facing such writer's block as of late, along with my laptop breaking and coursework it's been a nightmare this month! I'm glad I managed to get this to you all before Christmas! If I don't get the chance to say this to all of you readers, have a wonderful Christmas/New year!!


	9. To Agree Or Not To Agree

The following few days passed slowly for Jesse, the brunet sat upon his bed gazing out the window of Jack's small flat apartment though not truly focusing on anything in particular. His mind was cast back those few days while in an audience with Shimada Company's CEO, Hanzo, and the information the businessman had provided. Between his roughened fingers pressed tight was the card Hanzo had given him, slightly crinkled from where Jesse had begun to weave the paper between them. 

* * *

_"I can't keep dragging you here to give you information such as this, Jesse, but as your friend, I want to help you." Hanzo continued, watching how the other gained a distant look. "I know your father was having money troubles, I know you're looking for a new job, so I'm going to give you this proposal before I have to attend a meeting... I propose you come and work for me."_

* * *

The option to work for Hanzo was something that Jesse considered a rare opportunity, one that he shouldn't even hesitate in taking advantage of. However, saying this, he had to think of his father in the hospital and he was borderline reluctant to not keep an eye on him at every opportunity. True, Gabe had Jack to go and visit, and he was sure that if he was working again his pa would understand the circumstances considering the bar was completely wrecked... But his hesitancy came with the fact of who his employer was. Sure, he'd helped out Hanzo before, but in reality, what did he actually know about the guy? He was bad with his alcohol? He was grumpy when suffering from a hangover? That could be said about most people, but what about him? What did his company actually specialise in, besides what the rumours would say? What would he be expected to do, and would it be something linked to the information he had departed with concerning his childhood?

"I should'a asked these questions when I had the chance," Jesse grumbled to himself, soon lying back on his temporary bed with a slightly apathetic gaze to the ceiling above. "I don't know what I'm gonna be gettin' into like this... It could cause me more trouble than it's worth."

The picture of the bar came into his head and he grimaced, the sight of shattered glass and congealing blood something that he just couldn't be rid of anytime soon. He could well imagine the struggle, picture the sight of his father being batted to the ground, pinned there by god only knows what and beaten to within an inch of his life. Now with Hanzo's help, he could put some faces into the picture, though with his knowledge of the Deadlock gang he had almost wished he didn't know them as well as he did. No, it put a much more graphic image in his mind and it was enough for him to gag with a sense of sickness that had only struck him once before upon seeing his father's state in the hospital.

"Those fuckers'll pay," he grunted, rolling to his side and giving a huff as the door gave a squeak. Jack had either been listening in or watching him, he was pretty sure, completely unaware of the predator currently stalking into his room just out of sight, eyes watching from the shadows of the bartender's room...

A flash of ginger and Jesse's face was met with a face full of fluffy fur, a cry of alarm slipping from his lips before he wriggled and nearly slipped from his bed to the floor. He sputtered for help a second, wriggling until something soft batted his face and he realised all too late just what his attacker had been.

"Ardour!" The brunet sputtered angrily, bristling as he stared down at the chubby feline currently standing rather proudly upon his chest and gazing down at him with those freakishly emerald eyes. "What the hell?! Who said you could get in my room!?" Growling, he attempted to nudge the Persian cat away from being so close to his face. "Damn it all, ya' scared me half to death."

Despite his irritation, the way in which the ball of fluff's tongue slightly hung out and eyes blinked owlishly at him was quite comical; the faintest of chuckles being made before he scooped the creature into his arms and listened to its agitated yowl with bemusement.

"See, it ain't so funny when ya' stuck, is it?" Jesse borderline chastised as though the creature was a child, hearing footsteps outside his door and glancing up to see Jack standing there with a faint smile on his face.

"Ah, there he is." The blond commented and stepped in, glancing around the room and noticing how sparse it was. He'd have to amend that soon, "I was wondering where he'd gone, he has to be groomed today." His arms opened to take his cat from the other's hold, watching the Persian stare at him almost dumbly until he was picked up.

"Ya' should watch him, he'd get outside if he got the chance." The younger of the pair commented awkwardly, shifting to a sitting position then standing up. Swiftly his hand dove into his pocket, concealing the card Hanzo had provided him with from Jack's view, not wanting to cause any panic. "Everythin' alright? I know you went and saw Pa."

Perhaps it was just Jesse, but he couldn't help but feel ever so slightly bitter at the fact Jack was quite happy to go to visit his father without so much as mentioning it to him, Gabriel's actual son. There was a particular amount of jealousy, he supposed, mixing in with the guilt of Gabriel's situation. After all, Hanzo had told him that Deadlock was trying to get to him. So, did that mean if he merely went to them they would leave his family alone? The throb of guilt in his chest only added to it all, Jack most likely seeing the sourness on his face and only making the situation more awkward.

"Yes, well, from what the nurses have told me he is recovering just fine. He's been flirting with a couple, so he can't be that far from being himself again, can he?" Jack said with a smile, running a hand over the soft fur of Ardour's back and earning a purr of approval in return. "I'm sure he'll be able to recover more and be discharged in the next month or so-"

"I'd hope so... It ain't like him to not bounce back from stuff like this." Jesse grunted in a stiff tone, sighing a little bit as he realised his bitterness was beginning to make itself known. "Just... tell him that I'm gonna sort things out, I'm gonna make him proud."

"I heard from Lena you were looking for a job, why don't you ask Ana or Reinhardt if they can recommend anywhere?"

"It's okay, I think I've got it under control," Jesse said rather sharply, giving a grimace at his own tone before sighing and running a hand through his untidy locks. "I appreciate the suggestion, but I really think I can handle this one on my own."

"Well... If you're sure," Jack said softly before smiling warmly, "are you going to go and visit Lena again soon? She is a nice girl, a little energetic perhaps-"

"Please don't say what I think you're gonna say... But yeah, I'm thinkin' about goin' and seeing her. I should probably..uh.. get ready?" He gave Jack an expectant look, watching him laugh and grin before making a swift exit.

"You have a spare key if you sneak in late, just make sure you let me know what's going on," Jack called over his shoulder, eyes glimmering brightly before he moved to go and groom poor Ardour, who was yowling once again in mourning for the treatment he was going to receive.

As Jack left Jesse was left once again in his room, fingering at the card in his pocket and thinking things over to himself once more. Well, he needed a job, didn't he? He grabbed his mobile and sat once again on the bed, all of the tension in his system completely vanishing as he dialled the number he had examined again and again in the last few days almost by heart. The dialling tone rang out and he froze, once again hesitating over his decision until the click signalled that someone had answered.

"Hello, this is Hanzo. Who is this?"

"Hey, Hanzo-" Jesse said quietly, hearing the other's breathing hitch for a split second and smiling. Apparently, he hadn't been expected after all. "I was just wonderin' if that job offer's still open, ya know, to work for ya'."

There was a chuckle from Hanzo's end of the line and it was Jesse's turn to have his breath caught, the sound much lower and rumbling to what he had remembered on the very rare occasion he had heard the other's laughter. It was nice, it was good to hear the laughter that wasn't Jack's forced wheezing of chuckles.

"Of course it is, Jesse. I offered that job to you especially, not anyone else. It's as open as long as you wish it to be." The Japanese man hummed, noticing Jesse had gone a little quiet for a moment. "I could brief you on the work you'd have to do should you choose to take on the job itself-"

"I wanna know beforehand, considerin' the reason why I'm actually workin' for you to get back at some folk." Jesse firmly stated, once again hearing that rare and pleasant chuckle which caused a dusting of pink to flush upon his face. "Wha's so funny?"

"You're so serious, compared to what I've seen you be. What happened to the blundering fool who had made me breakfast and managed to scald his hand not paying attention?"

With Hanzo's mention of Jesse's kind deed his pink cheeks turned to a rosy shade, the brunet fumbling over his words before just erupting into awkward laughter that he couldn't stop himself from making. It was sounding embarrassed, it was sounding shy, and even Hanzo had to admit that it had its charm. In fact, Jesse himself had a unique sort of charm about him and Hanzo felt like he couldn't help but be fooled by this pleasant aura around the man.

"Well, a lot's happened in that short time." Jesse reasoned with a bit of a grin, "so, am I gonna hear about this job or what?"

"Well, it is nothing you haven't done before," Hanzo explained, hearing an almost confused sound slipping from Jesse on the other end of the line and he couldn't help but laugh softly. "I want you to run the Shimada Corporation's bar when there are companies who are visiting. Our hospitality is well known across the world, I am hoping that you will be able to prove that."

"So I'm gonna be a bar manager?" Jesse asked, a little confused if anything before giving a chuckle. "I ain't managed anything in my life besides lookin' after an animal but that hardly counts."

"No, McCree, I'm asking you to tend the bar for me. You were a bartender, I'm asking you to be one again." Hanzo said with a roll of his almond eyes, clicking his tongue and grinning to himself, "of course if you'd rather I suggest you do something such as janitorial work I'd be obliged-"

"No! Uh, I mean, bartendin's all I know how to do-" The brunet answered quietly, smiling a bit dopily to himself. "When do I start?"

"Well, we can come and pick you up today if you wish to have a look around?"

"That... sounds like a great idea. If ya' could, pick me up at two, I'll meet ya' outside my Pa's bar."

With that arranged the brunet hung up, grinning victoriously to himself as he went to grab a towel and head to the bathroom to shower. He'd prove he didn't need the help to get a job, and considering it was bar work he'd be right at home. If things kept on going this way, he'd be able to get his own back on those who wronged him soon enough.

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is a quicker update than usual, I hope it is to your satisfaction. Things are going to make sense soon enough, I promise!  
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my Bartender AU that I thought up a little while ago and mentioned on Tumblr: http://dusted-writings.tumblr.com/post/149854552536/so
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated, and I hope you enjoy the read. More to come soon!


End file.
